Through The Murky Waters: His Prince
by keenbeanz
Summary: The king knew who the boy was. There was a reason he called him 'his Prince' when they were alone. Percy/Poseidon Pairing. Warning: Dark! Incest, AU


**Really had no idea how I was going to write this or start it but here it is.**

**Suggested by Kagamine-Rin14 – Ikarin**

**And before you bitch and moan that this is 'Incest and gross.' The all I have to say is No Shit Sherlock, I know this is incest and I know incest is gross and wrong. And really what the fuck were you expecting coming in to a story where the pairing is Percy/Poseidon.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

Everyone knew the rumours.

The way the two would always be near each other laughing and talking, how their hands would meet on occasions and how long it would take for the hands to move apart from each other.

The kingdom wasn't stupid.

It all started when a young beggar had claimed King Poseidon had fathered her child. No one believed her; many people had green eyes and jet black hair.

The king was not the only one.

She was passed off as being deranged and mentally unstable.

That was why it was no surprise she was married to the town drunk, a man with about as much decency as an empty beer barrel.

While she was beautiful she was also believed to be crazy, not many people saw her as anything more not even her husband.

She lived in the seams of a poor life with her son and her husband, both mother and child would have bruises littering their skin, but no one thought anything of it.

No one except for a traveller, who took pity in the woman.

He would visit when the woman's husband was at the local bar with a drink in his hand and a bar maid in his lap.

He would play with the child while his mother worked.

He would talk to the mother while her child slept.

He would sooth the boy when he cried out in pain or from the nightmares.

And he would hold the mother when she broke down in tears.

Many people in the poorer parts of the town knew about the affair of the crazy woman and the traveller so it was only time before the husband found out.

She knew what was coming when she heard the shouts from down the road.

"Run!" she said to her young son. "Get out of here."

She pushed him out of the window with a silent tear and a kiss of the forehead and she watched him as he scaled down the straw roof and as he ran down the lane.

He beat her to an inch of her life until the traveller came, they left that night unable to find her son.

They both cried for the loss of the boy.

The boy grew up on the streets stealing food and money.

He grew up strong and handsome and by the time he was sixteen he had many lovers who would call on him and give him shelter for a night or two in exchange for pleasure.

That is how he caught the Royals attention.

He was leaving the place of one of his lovers, her bright red hair poking out the window in the wealthier part of town as she waved him off.

He didn't see where he was going and ran almost head first into one of the royal horses.

"Watch it boy." A man sneered, he had the features of someone who thought himself above everyone, and he already hates the man.

"Triton. Is that any way to treat one of your subjects?" another man said he had an old face that reminded the boy of a fisherman. The man looked back at the boy with something that he realised as interest. "What is your name boy?"

"Percy." He replied throwing his coat over his shoulder, he didn't have time for this; he had a fifteen minute window so he could steal his breakfast from the bakery down the road.

"Percy." The man seemed to try it out on his tongue and he looked down at the boy with a smile. "Do you know who I am child?" he asked again.

Triton sneered at Percy. "I doubt it father, he is just another peasant that should be toiling in the fields."

Yeah Percy hated him.

He bit back the insult and looked up at the older man.

"No sir." He said instead, the man laughed and held out his hand.

"He is your king child." Triton sneered eyeing the street wearily, it was early in the morning and no one was out yet.

Percy looked back up at the man impressed, before realising that he should be kneeling. Slowly he got down on his knees.

The man scoffed.

"Don't be ridiculous, get up."

Confused Percy stood and looked at the man with a cocked brow.

"How would you like some breakfast."

That was how it started, breakfast turned into lunch, dinner and then supper. It wasn't long into the day when the king ordered a bed be made for his new house guest.

Percy didn't deny the bed he accepted it warmly and thanked the king.

He was fed, taught, clothed and trained like a royal.

"Percy come and sit with me." The king said one day after the boy had taken a wrong turn and had ended up in the king's study.

Percy obliged.

He even accepted the kiss that was given when he went to leave, he accepted the wandering hands that roamed his body, and he accepted the floor as he was pushed down onto his back.

He owed this man.

The affair grew and grew until the random acts of sex turned into more, with the king sending flowers and jewels to the boy, when after their passionate romp they would sit together and talk.

The king knew who the boy was.

There was a reason he called him _'his Prince' _when they were alone.

What he was suppose to be to the child.

But he ignored the feelings, refusing to tell his lover who he was, because then he would leave disgusted, what boy would do that to his own father, what father would do this to their own son.

He kept the secret hidden and he was aware that no one knew of his relation to the boy.

All they knew was that he loved the boy, more than a man should, people looked at him disgusted but what could they do, they would never usurp the king, besides he wasn't the only king in the land that had taken a male lover.

But he was the only one that was related to their lover.

And perhaps that was wrong.

Perhaps it was disgusting.

But he didn't see it like that.

No he only saw a young man who he loved.

Because while there were rumours of the love affair, there were no rumours of who the boy's father was.

And he was okay to keep that his little secret.

He was also fine in hiding that secret from _his_ Prince.

**Weird? I know.**

**Tell me what you thought.**


End file.
